I wanna be bad
by HorshoeLcowgirl
Summary: Uhh.. it weird, Jaina & Zekk
1. Discovery

I wanna be bad 

By : Mal

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: This is a lil' complicated, when kidnapped by the shadow academy, Jaina turned. When Jacen& co. went to Corrasount (spelling) and told Zekk he lost it and Jacen & everyone realized his force power but Zekk turned to the dark because he doesn't trust Jacen anymore, the attack on Yavin 4 never happened.

1

A lone figure walked down the crowded Corellian streets andtoward an old cantina, why the only other dark force signature was there was the only thing on his mind thecloser he got the stronger the reading got, he was quite proud of himself for this invention, stolen from the new republic to track sith forces, currently he and this mystery person was all that was left.

Entering the cantina he damned the invention because it couldn't give the exact location of the force reading, Oh well intuition ought to work. Looking around he saw something on stage that caught his eye a beautiful brown haired woman clothed in tight black clothing singing, 'Even if I don't find the other sith, I might get a good lay' he thought. 

Watching her closely he noticed her dancing seemed oddly familiar, 'Seems like a fighting move' 

" I wanna bad it you make bad look so good, I've go things on my mind I never thought I would, I wanna be bad." The song ended leaving the young man with questions and a reading coming toward him.

"'Bout damn time the other sith found me." A voice from behind him stated, "Although I never figured him to be cute."

The stranger turned around to face the young woman from on stage 

"How do I know you're the other one?" he implied. A smug smirk appeared on the woman's face 

" I am the infamous solo girl, you know presumed dead, shadow academy, and seductress, plus no complete stranger would forge sithness." 

"Names Zekk; scoundrel, street rat, also presumed dead, and always enjoy and good seduction."

" I always figured you for the path of light Zekky, thankfully you are a genius."

" We're gonna make a great team Jainy."

And two dark figures wandered out onto the street.


	2. Bad Feeling

I Wanna Be bad  
  
Ch 2  
  
By: Mal  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
  
  
Note: This is for all the people who actually liked my story- a new chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zekk awoke with a smug grin on his face. The night before was… well no word could describe it. He had found the 2nd sith, she was Jaina, and it was the best sex he'd ever experienced. Looking next to him he admired once again the long white legs, supple lips, and all around gorgeous girl. He still couldn't believe this was the girl he'd run around causing trouble with so many years ago… 'We'll be causing more trouble now.' He thought. As he went to get dressed a voice stopped him "Were the hell are you going?"  
  
He turned to see his other evil half with the lopsided grin on her face- the smile was different though, He could tell that she had known things no girl should, she had been torn down and that she'd built herself into a evil powerhouse. He could also tell she was up for revenge. "I'm going to get food- I'm starved after last night- you should be too." He replied with a wink and smirk. " Get something good- some alcohol would be nice, too." He watched as she rolled over to finish off her sleep. Laughing he pulled on his cloths and went out the door.  
  
* ~*  
  
"Your total is 50.00 credits." The cashier said. Zekk handed in the money and started toward the door, when something told him to turn around, when he did he saw the twin of his little seductress "Zekk??" The light Jedi asked. "What?" he growled "Its good to see ya- its me Jacen." "I know who you are, one never forgets a traitor."  
  
"After all these years you still blame me for Jaina's turning?"  
  
"No, now I thank you but, I will always hate you for betraying your own flesh and blood."  
  
"What do you mean you thank me?"  
  
"Lets just say you shouldn't count someone dead before you feel it- or see the body, hers is very nice I might add"  
  
"Why you son of a bitch mother fuc" Zekk cut him off,  
  
"Don't start a fight you cant win Jacen." And walked out the door.  
  
*~*  
  
"Dad, Mom, Uncle, I have something to tell you." Jacen said into the communicator.  
  
"What is it Jacen?" "It better be important." Were his replies  
  
"Jaina is…. Well she's alive and I believe she's living with Zekk here on Corellia."  
  
"My baby… alive?" Han asked close to tears  
  
"Yeah, Dad" Jacen said smiling  
  
"Well Damn it, we're going to come get her."  
  
*~*  
  
After relaying the days events to Jaina , Zekk waited for a reaction.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Yeah it sucked but hey- I'm trying  
  
Please review! 


	3. Pushy Little Brother

I Wanna Be Bad  
  
Part 3  
  
By: Mallory  
  
Note: This I part 3, some of the action picks up in this one. This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed~ especially Miss Jaina- I read that you love Kevin Harper from The Mists of Avalon, Well I love that movie & for the record Michael Vartan is mine. Anywayz- everyone enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the Planet Ziegler  
  
  
  
"So how are we going to deal with this 'Bad feeling'?" Zekk asked.  
  
"There's only one way, we have to leave here." Jaina answered rubbing her forehead trying to rid herself of her growing headache.  
  
"Where can we possibly go that your family wouldn't find us and take us in for you uncle to try to change us? Jaina- there is nowhere the republic wouldn't find us-"  
  
"Zekk- there is, it's a small planet that takes several days to get to- it also takes force concentration- dark force concentration- an uprising is there! an entire army ready to go as soon as I come back with the second power," Jaina said with an almost school girl excitement, "We can rule the universe- side by side."  
  
"Jaina, your brother is probably on his way over here right now, we'd have to leave within the hour, and I don't know about you but I've got some business to finish up and"  
  
"Then finish it- there is no way I am going back with my brother."  
  
  
  
Jacen felt total and utter disgust as he walked through the dirty Corellian alleyways. He couldn't believe his sister lived here, it was so dirty full of prostitution and drugs. 'Not like she minds' he thought. He hated this, when Jaina had first joined the dark side Jacen could still contact her, trying to bring her out of it he was nagging and told her that he would find her if she didn't come home and he would drag her to the house whether she was willing or not. And that's when she shut off the connection- no one knew that he had spoken to her for close to a year after she left. 'I shouldn't have been so pushy, I regret everything I said.'  
  
Upon arriving at the place where he believed his sister was residing he saw the door was open, when he walked in everything gave the appearance of a hurried exit, looking for some kind of clue- he found nothing but heard inside his head.  
  
'Jace you're right you were to damn pushy.'  
  
He tried to respond but found nothing. And falling to the floor on his knees he screamed letting out all his pent up anger, agony, and sadness. "JJJAAAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNNNAAAA."  
  
And he fell into darkness.  
  
  
  
Sleeping on the 'Lightning Rod' Jaina awoke smiling.  
  
"Welcome, brother- its been awhile."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again, sucks – but it's what I think would happen 


End file.
